


Sacrifice

by dirtyminded



Series: Kanima!verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Kanima Venom, Kinda, Knotting, Other, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sacrifice, trigger warnings in the end notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyminded/pseuds/dirtyminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been Lydia's idea. She had stumbled across it during research and things kinda ... escalated.<br/>The kanimas were a huge threat. The pack wasn't even sure how many of them were there. And if this was the only way to keep them from killing more people, well, they would do it.</p><p>aka<br/>The kanimas either kill or fuck. The pack ladies want to keep them from killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings in the notes below.

It had been Lydia's idea. She had stumbled across it during research and things kinda ... escalated.

The kanimas were a huge threat. The pack wasn't even sure how many of them were there. And if this was the only way to keep them from killing more people, well, they would do it.

Erica had volunteered, as well as Malia and Allison, who didn't want to leave Lydia alone.

So the next full moon they went out into the woods, leaving a trail of sandelwood scent, which was supposed to lead the kanimas to them.

Malia stripped first. "What?", she asked as she noticed that the other girls were staring. "Might as well do it yourself. I don't want those things to rip my clothes."

Erica took her clothes of next. "I won't let them rip my favourite top", she shrugged.

So Allison and Lydia followed their lead.

"Now what?", Erica asked.

"We should get into position, the kanimas might paralyse us before they-"

Malia nodded at Lydia's words and got down on all four. "It will be easier for them to access this way, right?"

Erica licked her lips, her eyes locked on Malia's pussy. "You are wet, aren't you?", she asked.

The werecoyote shot Erica a feral smile. "Honey, I can smell your arousal just as well."

Lydia cleared her throat and laid down on her back. "Save it for them."

Erica snorted, but got down on her knees next to Malia anyway.

Allison was still staring at them, a little bit wide eyed and laid down next to Lydia. The redhead grabbed her hand and squeezed, reassuring and anchoring.

They would be fine.

The kanimas would just fuck them.

Lydia shivered.

•○•

A few minutes after midnight they heard the first hissing sound.

Allison's back had started to hurt and Malia and Erica could feel their arms from holding themselves up on all four for so long.

"How many do you think are there?", Allison asked.

"It sounds like three, maybe four", Erica whispered. "They are circling us."

They waited.

And then finally the first kanima stepped out into the clearing. For a moment it was just watching them, then it slowly moved towards them, fixing Malia with its glowing eyes.

"It is coming for me", the coyote realised as she was watching over her shoulder. She opened her legs a little bit wider and presented her ass and -more importantly- her pussy.

The three other girls watched as the kanima stopped right behind her, its face mere inches away from Malias dripping hole.

Nobody commented on the fact that she was still turned on enough to be open and wet.

The kanima shuffled closer and then-

Malia gasped as a smooth tongue flicked across her lips. The kanima tasted her, teasing licks across her pussy turning her on even more, and the it pushed inside, pressing against her clit.

"Oh my god", she moaned, not caring that it was a lizard creature, a kanima, pleasuring her.

The tongue pushed deeper, deeper than any human tongue could ever go and she rocked back against it with little breathy noises.

They didn't notice another approaching until it was hovering above Allison.

The huntress let out a little scream, clearly shocked, and then the kanima just pushed into her in one long thrust.

She gasped, and squirmed, trying to get away from the creature, but it just brought a claw to her neck and she went limp, unable to do anything but take the fucking.

The kanima's cock felt different, it was longer than what she was used to, but there also seemed to be little knops on it, pressing against her clit and lightening up her nerves.

The kanima started fucking her, pushing deep into her and she had never been so full.

"Oh my god", Allison gasped an then broke of into a moan as the cock was fucked into her harder.

Erica had rolled over onto her back, one hand between her legs, slowly fucking a finger inside herself.

And how could she not? Next to her Malia was pushing back against the kanimas tongue, moaning and keening and clearly enjoying herself.

And Allison was being punded so beautifully, her whole body slack, her tits bouncing with every thrust.

And the kanima was giving it to her hard and fast and fuck-

Erica didn't even fight as a third lizard crawled over to her, simply opening her legs more.

For a moment the kanima just stared at her.

Then she spread the lips of her pussy with her fingers, a clear challenge in her eyes and the beast charged forward, fucking into her with one rough thrust.

Erica keened and threw her head back, clenching down around the dick inside of her and loving how it was pressing against all the right spots.

Next to her Malia collapsed into the dirt beneath her, coming with a low moan.

The kanima just crawled on top of her and pushed into her sloppy pussy.

Lydia didn't know where to look.

All around her they were getting fucked by some sort of lizard creature and they seemed to be loving it.

She was trying very hard not to give into her arousal.

"Their dicks, omygod-" Allison voice broke off in a high pitched scream and then she was coming.

The kanima kept fucking into her, its cock growing, becoming thicker and then it was just rocking its hips, trying to get his dick even deeper.

Its knot finally locked them together and Allison came again with a whimper, before she passed out.

"What was that?", Erica bit out between moans.

Malia gasped as she could feel it too, the knot beginning to form.

"They are breeding us. They are, yes! Deeper, deeper! Yes!"

Malia came with a sigh, clenching down around the knot.

The kanima kept moving its hips, trying to shove in even deeper and it hurt, but it was so good-

The werecoyote passed out as soon as the first drop of come filled her up.

"What?", Lydia asked, worry lacing her words.

"I think-" Erica hooked her legs around the kanima, urging it to go deeper. "I think they are knotting us. I can feel it beginning to swell. And I also think their cum-" She shoked on a groan and clenched down around the cock.

"Their cum is a sedativum", Lydia realised. Oh no, no no no!

The kanima currently fucking Erica slowed his thrusts, its knot too fat to really pull out all the way. It just kept shoving its dick inside, trying to get deeper.

With one final rough thrust that had Erica screaming in pain mixed with blinding pleasure it stilled, just grinding its hips now.

Erica came with a broken moan, her throat raw.

The kanima that had fucked Allison had pulled out, its dick growing smaller, leaving Allison open and dripping.

It stalked towards Lydia.

"No, please don't. You already had her, you don't need me, plea-"

The kanima cut her neck and she felt herself grow pliant, her legs dropping open.

It moved down and between her legs, watching her face, her panicked breathing and then its tongue flicked out, pushing inside her.

"No, please, no-"

The tongue pushed deeper inside her and started moving and Lydia could feel herself growing wetter, a low thrumming of arousal welling up in her belly.

The tongues are meant to increase our sex drive, she realised.

The kanima was alternating between pressing against her clit and fucking its tongue deep inside her and even if she wanted, she couldn't fight the want that was overtaking her.

She wanted the kanima. Wanted its cock inside her.

Wanted its knot.

Wanted it to come deeply inside her, to fill her up good and proper, to breed her, to-

"Yes", she shouted as it rubbed its cockhead over her lips, her pussy leaking, wetting the cock.

She gasped as it pushed inside, finally filling her.

And then it was fucking her roughly, pressing her into the mud and pounding her pussy in a fast and hard rythm.

Lydia couldn't stop moaning.

She briefly thought about how wrong this was, spreading her legs for a kanima, getting fucked by a lizard creature, getting knotted and bred in the middle of the woods.

And then the kanima pulled out of her just to push in even deeper and she moaned, all rational thoughts abandoned.

The other two kanimas had crawled over to her and were now licking her tits, biting her nipples lightly and then moving lower.

"Yes!", she gasped as one of them pressed his tongue againster clit, driving her mad.

The other one was licking at her hip bone.

"Fuck me, breed me, knot me", she chanted.

Coming with a scream, she nearly passed out.

But then the knot started to form and the kanima slowed down and finally, finally-

She moaned as it came deeply inside her and lost conscieseness with a satisfied sigh.

•○•

Malia woke up first. Her breast were aching and she was covered in dirt. She could feel the cum leaking out of her, her pussy throbbing at the thought.

She rolled onto her back, looking around. Erica was on her back, her legs still wide open, her pussy covered in drying cum.

Malia briefly considered cleaning her up. With her tongue. 

Lydia was still passed out as well. The last kanima was still on top of her, lazily grinding his hips, fucking his last drops of cum into her.

Her breasts were covered in marks, a large hickey on her hip.

It looked good on her, Malia thought.

Allison was laying unmoving next to the banshee.

Her hair was a wild mess, leaves and dirt crumps had found their way into it.

Her mouth was slightly opened, her chest moving up and down with every breath, her breasts holding Malia's attention for a moment.

A puddle of cum had gathered underneath her pussy, which was still dripping.

All things considered Malia counted this night as a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings:
> 
> non-con (Lydia agreed at first, but is begging them not to fuck her in the middle)  
> drug influenced sex (the kanima's tongues are meant to increase the sex drive)
> 
> Tell me if anything else is triggering for you, I will add it.
> 
> [ You can share your kinky thoughts with me on Tumblr ](http://dirtymindedficcery.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
